listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Child's Play
Child's Play is a horror film series featuring a killer doll named Chucky. Child's Play #Vivian Van Pelt - Strangled and then dumped into a lake. (mentioned only) #Daniel Pierce - Drowned. (mentioned only) #'Charles Lee Ray' - Shot by Mike Norris. He used a voodoo ritual at the time of his death to transfer his soul into a doll, and now goes by the name Chucky. #Maggie "Margaret" Peterson - Hit in the head by Chucky with a hammer, and fell out the window #'Eddie "Edward" Caputo' - Fired his gun, unaware that Chucky had turned up the gas in the house, so the gunshot caused an explosion that killed Eddie. #John Simonsen - Killed when Chucky stabbed a voodoo doll of him. #Dr. Ardmore - Killed when Chucky placed an electric device on his head and fried him. #'Chucky' - Shot in the heart by Michael Norris.* *Asterisk indicates victim was later resurrected. Child's Play 2 #Technician - Electrocuted by the device that was putting Chucky back together, when it became electrified due to Chucky coming back to life #Mattson - Suffocated by Chucky with plastic wrap. #'Miss Kettlewell' - Beaten to death by Chucky with a yardstick. #Phillip Simpson - Tripped by Chucky with a hook, then sent falling over the stairs, breaking his neck. #Joanne Simpson - Throat slit off-screen by Chucky. #Grace Poole - Stabbed in the stomach by Chucky. #Technician - Stabbed in the eyes by machines that puts eyes into Good Guys dolls. #'Chucky' - Air hose shoved into his mouth by Kyle, causing his head to explode.* *Asterisk indicates victim was later resurrected. Child's Play 3 #'Christopher Sullivan' - Strangled by Chucky with a yoyo. #Garbage Man - Crushed inside the trash compactor of his garbage truck, when Chucky turned it on. #Colonel Cochrane - Suffered from a heart attack when Chucky was attacking him (much to Chucky's surprise since the death was not intended) #'Sgt. Botnick' - Throat slit by Chucky with a sharp razor. #'Cadet Lt. Col. Brett C. Shelton' - Accidentally shot by Major Rawlings, who was oblivious that Chucky had replaced the paintball rounds of the guns with live rounds. #Harold Whitehurst - Jumped onto a grenade thrown by Chucky to absorb the explosion and sacrificed himself to save everyone else. #Security Guard - Shot in the head by Chucky off-screen. #'Chucky' - Shot by Andy, ripping his arm off, then hand cut off and thrown into a giant fan, slicing him to pieces.* *Asterisk indicates victim was later resurrected. Bride of Chucky #Robert Bailey - Throat slit by Tiffany. #Damien Baylock - Smothered by Chucky with a pillow. #Tiffany - Electrocuted in the bathtub by Chucky throwing a TV into it. He then transferred her soul into a doll. #Officer Norton - Killed when Chucky set fire to the fuel tank of his car to make it explode. #Chief Warren Kincaid - Stabbed multiple times by Chucky. #Russell - Killed when Tiffany threw a champagne bottle at the mirror ceiling, causing the mirror shards to fall and kill them both in cold blood. #Diane - Killed when Tiffany threw a champagne bottle at the mirror ceiling, causing the mirror shards to fall and kill both of them in cold blood. #David Plummens - Hit by a truck, destroying him in a bloody explosion. #Unnamed Man - Shot in the head off-screen by Chucky or Tiffany. #Unnamed Woman - Shot in the head off-screen by Chucky or Tiffany. #Unnamed Gravedigger - Shot by Chucky. #Tiffany - Stabbed by Chucky, but survived long enough to give birth to Glen. #'Chucky' - Shot in the heart by Jade.* #Lt. Preston - Killed by Glen. Debatable. *Asterisk indicates victim was later resurrected. Seed of Chucky #Lifeguard - Buried alive in the sand off-screen. #Taxi Driver - Ran over by taxi off-screen. #Citizen #1 - Ran over by bus off-screen. #Citizen #2 - Hung from tower by rope off-screen. #Citizen #3 - Arms cut off and fell off cliff off-screen. #Citizen #4 - Either hack apart, or arms and legs hanging out of twine ball. #Pizza Delivery Man - Killed with a power tool off-screen. #Claudia's Father - Stabbed, fell down staircase. (dream) #Claudia's Mother - Broke neck. (dream) #Tony Gardner - Decapitated by Chucky and Tiffany with a string. #Britney Spears - Her car was rammed by Chucky's car, and fell over a cliff and exploded in a ball of flame. #Pete Peters - Upon seeing Glen (whose intent was not to kill him but rather to save him from Chucky), backed into a shelf with chemicals on it, and a jar of sulfuric acid fell on his face and burned it. #Redman - Gutted by Tiffany like a salmon. #Martha Stewart - Executed off screen. This is mentioned in one scene. #Victim #1 - Killed-off screen by Chucky by hitting him in the head with a machete. His body was shown in the closet. #Victim #2 - Killed-off screen by Chucky, stabbing him in the back with a knife. His body was shown in the closet. #Victim #3 - Killed off-screen by Chucky, strangling him with plastic. His body was shown in the closet. #Joan - Set on fire by Glenda, causing her to fall over the edge of the second floor. #Stanley - Knife thrown at him by Chucky. #Tiffany - Hit in the head by Chucky with an ax, but was able to transfer her soul into Jennifer Tilly's body at the last second #Jennifer Tilly - Tiffany's soul was transferred into her body #'Chucky' - Dismembered and then decapitated by Glen with an axe and truely surivied #Baby boy - Glen's soul transferred into his body off-screen by Tiffany. #Baby girl - Glenda's soul transferred into her body off-screen by Tiffany. #Fulvia - Beaten to death by Tiffany using the Tiffany doll. Glen is possibly chocked to death by Chucky. Curse of Chucky #Sarah Pierce - Stabbed to death off-screen by Chucky. #1 Men - Car crash by Chucky. #2 Men - Car crash by Chucky. #Father Frank - Killed by Chucky with rat poison, causing him to crash his car and get decapitated on its roof. #Jillian - Electrocuted by Chucky knocking a bucket of water over which touches her feet and an electric plug. #Barbara Pierce - Eye gouged out by Chucky #Ian Pierce - Lower jaw cut off by Chucky with an ax. #Officer Stanton - Throat slit by Tiffany. #Alice's grandmother - Suffocated to death with plastic wrap. #Alice Pierce - Killed off-screen by a victim when Chucky possed her. #'Chucky' - Shot to death by his nemesis Andy "Andrew" Barclay.* *Asterisk indicates victim was later resurrected. Cult of Chucky # Angela - Wrists slit by Chucky. # Claire - Decapitated by Chucky with falling glass. # Madeline - Piece of spine pulled out through mouth by Chucky. # Carlos - Stabbed repeatedly in the chest, drill in abdomen, stomach cut open by Chucky. # Security Guard - Throat slit by Tiffany with a nail file. # Dr. Foley - Head stomped numerous times by Nica, who Chucky had possessed # Ashley - Drilled in abdomen by Chucky. # Malcolm - Drilled through head by Chucky. # 'Chucky '- Head stomped numerous times by Andy Barclay. Chucky in Space To be confirmedCategory:Film series Category:Horror films Category:Video games